Ji Ning
Ji Ning is the protagonist of Desolate Era books. Overview He is the son of Ji Ishwin and Yuchi Snow and is a human cultivator from the Ji clan, he has two spirit beasts a Whitewater hound called White and an azure skysnake called Qing Qing. He is the Dao Companion of Yu Wei and the father of Ji Brightmoon. He is currently a disciple of both the Black-White College and Mount Innerheart as well as the current master of the Starseizing Manor. He is a dual refiner, training in both Fiendgod Body Refining (Empyrean God) and Ki Refining with his true body being at (Pure Yang Immortal) & his Primaltwin currently a True Immortal. History Originally born on earth, where his father on Earth was a leading researcher in a bioscience program while his mother was an ordinary teacher. However he lived his entire life suffering from an unnamed illness that bound him to his bed and prevented him from any strenuous physical exertion. He would feel exhausted just by walking half an hour. In spite of his disease, he doesn't become bitter and instead acquire knowledge through books and the internet. In order to find value in his life, he asks for 100,000 Chinese dollar from his parents and with the money he displays considerable intelligence and manages to earn a large sum of money through online business. However, before dying, he handed out all of his money to the poor and sick children throughout the country. His reasoning being to change the destiny of those countless poor, sick children! Later he dies at the age of 18 while walking in the streets outside of the hospital with his parents, succumbing to his sickly constitution. Plot Book 1 After passing on and arriving in the Netherworld he was brought to Cui Palace to meet with its lord, Cui Jue. During his conversation with lord Cui Jue he was enlightened on the structure of the Three Realms and was also informed that he was to be reborn into the Deva realm as an immaculate being, this being due to his actions to help others from his previous life and earning great karmic merit. Before sending Ning off to be reborn, the palace lord imparted him with the Visualization Technique. After passing the bridge of despair and arriving before Grandma Meng an attack suddenly occurred by countless black dragons who were vomiting black lightning which caused souls to dissipate. In order to avoid his soul getting destroyed Ji Ning jumped to the tunnel which leads to the Mortal Realm as this was the closest tunnel to him. During the process he avoided drinking Granny Meng's elixir and as a result retained his memories of his previous life. He is reborn as the son of Ji Ishwin and Yuchi Snow and the great grandson of Ji Young (the prefecture lord of the West Prefecture of the Ji clan). Immediately after he was born, he was made a candidate to be the next prefecture Lord of the Ji Clan in the West Prefecture with opposition from Ji Lee. After Ning being reborn, he decided that he will not waste his life in this new world, and thus began to quietly train in the Visualization Technique which Lord Cui gave to him, his soul quickly reaching the level where he was able to divide his mind in two (the level of an ordinary Zifu disciple). At the age of four Ning tells his parents that he will begin training in the Way of The Immortal and chooses to train as a Fiendgod body refiner, surprising Ji Yichuan and Yuchi Snow with his knowledge. Ning chose to first begin training in a FiendGod Body Refining Technique, and then in a Ki refining technique because his meridians were weak so he wanted to first strengthen his body through Fiendgod Body Refining technique so later on he can easily choose either Ki refining or Fiendgod Body Refining technique depending on the one he is good at. Ning looked at 19 different types of Fiendgod Body Refining technique and he chose the Diagram Of The Nine Heavens Technique which is considered the most powerful one and most widely spread and most easily obtainable type of Fiendgod Body Refining technique. However it is also the hardest one to train in but Ji Ning chooses it and successfully initiates the best type of initiation where he has the lunar star on the left hand and the solar star on the right hand and countless flecks of starlight swirling around the body like a vortex. Ning later on also begins KI training in a water element technique. Ning then started training in archery with Blindfish, footwork with his mother Yuchi Snow and sword training with his father Ji Ishwin. He trains in archery with Blindfish for 1 year where he learns everything Blindfish has to teach. He even learns Blindfish's pride and joy the 'Quadshot' skill. Afterwards Blindfish recommends him to train by himself in a bigger courtyard in archery which he did for the next 5 years. As for sword training, he also trained for the six years. For the first two years Ning practiced the basics of sword and he prepared both his body and mind. Then afterwards he started training in the sword technique Swords of the Gods and Demons. After one year he mastered the first level of the technique. Then for the next three year he continued training in the sword technique and eventually reached the second level, the ‘advanced’ level, becoming ‘one with the sword’. He reached this level at the age of 10 while sparring with nine Ninefang warriors of the Ji clan. Also by the age of 10 Ning also reached the advanced level in footwork just like the sword. After Ning successfully reached the advanced stage in the sword, his father decided Ning is ready to learn the most valuable sword techniques the Ji clan has to offer. Ning chooses two out of the 5 sword arts which the Ji clan has. He chooses the Raindrop Sutra which made his father famous and the most defensive of the five sword techniques and Thunderflame Sword which is the most offensive of the five techniques. He chooses two of them because he is a dual sword wielder and can simultaneously use both techniques. Ning can use one sword to defend while the other to attack or use both swords to defend or both swords to attack. Ning's father decides that Ning needs to fight in life and death battle. Ji Ishwin brings Ning to an arena where he battles with a Howling Moonwolf, a Godbeast at the peak Houtian level. After a close battle Ning emerges victorious and his father informs him that he will arrange for him to battle a monster in the arena every three days. Several days later after one of Ning's cage battle with a monster, Ji Yichuan comes and tells Ning to go for a stroll with his two maids, Spring Grass and Autumn Leaf. During his stroll he went to the West Prefecture City where he brought a sheath with three sharp swords with a piece of thundergold. He goes back home and shows the swords to his parents who agrees that the swords are very sharp and that it is a damaged ranked magic treasure. Ning names the swords Darknorth swords to commemorate his parents as his parents met on the Darknorth sea. Book 2 Ning battles with a serpent monster named Redtip in the Cage and he kills it. Serpentwing the xiantian level father of the serpent attacks Ning in a rage when he sees the dead body of his favorite son, Redtip. Ning only manages to survive thanks to breaking through to the one with the world level with his footwork and as a result able to dodge Serpentwing's attacks. His father Ji Ishwin upon realizing Ning was in danger launches an attack at Serpentwing from a great distance causing Serpentwing to flee, he gives chase but Serpentwing manages to escape from him. Ishwin then goes after Serpentwing as he tries to kill it. After Ning's father left to go after Serpentwing, Ning practiced sword training by himself as well as his one with the World footwork. Then one day Blacktooth came to him asking for his daughter Spring Grass back. Ning listened to Blacktooth's history and then decided to free Spring Grass. Spring Grass then leaves the Ji clan and goes to the newly created Blacktooth tribe with her father. Ning continually waits for his father while training and after his father comes back, he asks to go in a adventure. Ning wants to go on a adventure like his father and kill diremonsters. Ning convinces his father to let him go on adventure by showing his father his one with the World level footwork. Ishwin agrees under the condition that Ning must win the golden sword ceremony and if he fails he has to stay at the West Prefecture City. Ning agrees on his father's condition and also listens to his mother's condition that he must bring Autumn Leaf and the servant Mowu in his adventure. Ning then starts preparing for the adventure by looking at maps and reading about the local diremonsters. Later on Ning participates in the golden sword ceremony competition. Ning is automatically put as a final eight contestant without any battle. Then before the competition his father Ishwin arranges Ning to fight against the other seven in one on seven battle. Ning battles the other seven members and easily wins. After the battle he attends on a feast honoring the selectedd of the prefecture lord of the western prefecture and sees that his father asks for the traceless talisman for him. On the way back home from the feast he learns from his mother Yuchi Snow that Ishwin wanted him to win the competition in order for them to acquire the traceless talisman. She explains to Ning the traceless talsiman's ability and also receives from his father a jade sword which is coated in his father's blood which his father can sense. He takes the sword and is warned by his father not to go beyond 10,00 kilometers of the Western Prefecture city, and if he does his father would immediately bring him back and imprison him for three years in the underground prison. Ning agrees to his father's condition. Snow then asks when Ning will be leaving for the adventure and Ning decides to leave three days later. Three days later he starts his adventure and he brings Autumn Leaf and Mowu with him. In the adventure Ning saves the life of Dala and other Metalstone Tribe members from a Bian Tiger. He kills the monster with an arrow in the head. Ning then gives Dala a beasthead of gold because Dala agreed to guide him into the Eastmount Marsh. He then continues his adventure with Dala, Autumn Leaf, and Mowu. After travelling for a while Ning orders Mowu and Autumn Leaf to go back to the Metalstone Tribe because Eastmount Marsh is too dangers. Afterwards Ning travels in the Eastmount Marsh for a month with Dala. They then find a group of Blue Guards. The Blue Guards brings Ning and Dala to the Aquatic Rhino where it is seen that the Aquatic Rhino is eating people and that group of people from different tribes including people from Metalstone Tribe are tied up. The Aquatic Rhino after seeing Ning decides to eat him and tells one of the member from Blue Guards to bring Ning over. Ning kills the member with a palm strike and afterwards he kills all of the members of the Blue Guards for serving a Diremonster against humans. Ning then frees all the people that are bound and tells them to run away. Afterwards he engages the Aquatic Rhino in a battle. Ning forces the Aquatic Rhino to run away from him in fear but Ning manages to catch up to the Aquatic Rhino and kills him. This was the first Diremonster that Ning kills. However right before the Aquatic Rhino dies, he calls for help from the Azure Skysnake. This prompts the Azure Skysnake to come and Ning to run but the Azure Skysnake catches up to Ning. They engage in a battle where Ning is forced up to his limit and makes a breakthrough in the sword arts and reaches one with the World level in swordsmanship. Ning eventually successfully retreats because of his new breakthrough. He then travels pass Eastmount Marsh and enters a mountain forest where he goes on top of a cliff and starts drinking fruit wine to celebrate the successful day he had where he killed a Xiantian Diremonster and reached one with the World level in swordsmanship while escaping from another powerful Xiantian Diremonster. Ning then wonders what level his father is at swordsmanship. Then after few days later Ning goes to the Metalstone Tribe where he sees a worried Autumn Leaf and Mowu waiting for him. They were worried because Dala came back before Ning and informed thaem that Ning was battling against a diremonster. They did not know the outcome of the battle and was worried because if Ning won the battle, he should of made it back to the Metalstone Tribe before Dala. Ning tells Autumn Leaf that he killed the Aquatic Rhino which excites Autumn Leaf but Ning warns her not to spread out the information and to keep it a secret for fear of unwelcome attention. Ning then decides to stay in the Metalstone Tribe for a few days. Progress of cultivation Book 1: 0-10 years old, Houtian stage Ki/Fiendgod Body Refiner. Book 2: '10-11 years old, Peak-stage Houtian Ki/Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 3: 1'1 years old, Early-stage Xiantian Ki/Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 4: '''11 years old, Early-stage Xiantian Ki/Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 5: 16 years old, Peak-stage Xiantian Ki/Fiendgod Body Refiner Book 6: '''16 years old, Early-stage Zifu Ki Refiner, Early-stage Zifu Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 7: '''16-17 years old, Late-stage Zifu Ki Refiner, Early-stage Zifu Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 8: '''20-21 years old, Early-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Peak-stage Zifu Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 9: '''21-30 years old, Late-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Early-stage WanXiang Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 10: '''30 years old, Late-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Early-stage WanXiang Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 11: '''31 years old - Original body a peak-stage Wanxiang Ki Refiner and Middle stage WanXiang Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a peak-stage Primal Ki Refiner '''Book 12: '''34 years old - Original body a peak-stage Wanxiang Ki Refiner and Peak stage WanXiang Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a peak-stage Primal Ki Refiner '''Book 13: '''64-70 years old - Original body a Early-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and Peak stage Primal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner '''Book 14: '''70+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and early stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner '''Book 15: '''70+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and early stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner '''Book 16: '''90+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and late stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner '''Book 17: '''90+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and late stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Celestial Immortal stage Ki Refiner '''Book 18: 100+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and late stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Pure Yang True Immortal Ki Refiner Book 19: '100-200 years old - Main Body @ Celestial God (breaks through from Earth Immortal Godfiend refining) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 3 Dantian*) '''Book 20: '''200-800 years old - Main Body @ Celestial God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 2 Dantian*) '''Book 21: '''800 years old - Main Body @ Celestial God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 1 Dantian*) '''Book 22: '''840 years old - Main Body @ True God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 1 Dantian*) (acknowledged as a top-tier supreme being in the 3 realms universe) '''Book 23: '''1000-1300 years old - Main Body @ Ancestral God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ Ancestral Immortal (Ki refiner Class 1 Dantian*) (becomes the ultimate/No. 1 supreme being in the "3 realms" universe and almost equal to Nuwa/Pangu level that created the "3 realms" universe) See Spoilers for future cultivation levels. Techniques and Arts: Formations: * ''Nine Palaces Sword Formation' - A simple sword formation from the Yang Sword Formation that consists of nine flying swords, it was used only during the Dao debates. * Thousand Sword Formation - Ninth Level (Keeps changing depending on the grade of swords used, higher ranked swords => harder to control) * Sword Formation - A flying sword formation that uses the profound mysteries of the elements of Water and Earth, secrets of the Grand Dao of Qiankun, and is unleashed through the Grand Dao of the Sword. Created by Daofather Heavenrake * Thousand Swords Formation - Developed by Patriach Subhuti using the Thousand Sword Formation as its base * ‘Heaven Punisher Formation’ - this formation requires a commander, a thousand Celestial Immortals, and a hundred thousand Loose Immortals working in unison to form a Xingtian Divinity that is comparable in power to a True God. Divine Abilities: * Hand * Evasion * Transformation * Heads, Six Arms * Vajra * Thunderbolt Eye * of the Luminous Heart * Dragon’s Eye * Arcane Art * Archery * Wind of the Nine Heavens * Melodies of Virtue * Evasion Divine sense techniques: * Art * Art * Of The Mind * Slayer * Soulscour Inner Visualization Techniques * Visualization Technique Ki Refining techniques; * Element Art - Mortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element) * Watersource - Immortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element) * Sutra - Great Firmament rank Ki refining technique (Water Element) Fiendgod Body Refining Techniques * Diagram Of The Nine Heavens Sword arts * The Five Elements Sword '''Capable of using the fire, water and wind portions of the art and their combinations * The Sword' # The First Stance; Lustrous Sword-Heart # The Second Stance; Manifold Thistlethorns # The Third Stance; Sudden Sword Light # The Fourth Stance; Sun in the Sky # The Fifth Stance; Moonlight Hiding the Sword # The Sixth Stance; Grand Dao Domain # The Seventh Stance; Horizontal Sword Execution # The Eighth Stance; Immortal-Devil # The Ninth Stance; Sword Roaming the Three Realms # The Tenth Stance; Relentless Advance (self created) # The Eleventh Stance; Dragon’s Warring in the Wild (self created) # The Twelfth Stance; Cleaving Heaven and Earth (self created) * The 'of Heaven - Defensive sword art developed by a Daofather.' * The Treasures Sword Art - Sword arts created by Daofather Fuju. Its speed surpasses the limits of the Heavenly Dao. * The Arts - Ji Ning's self-created sword arts which is comprised of five stances; two for defense(Sole heart and Yin Yang)and three for offense(Blood drop, Heaven breaker and Shadowless). Cultivating within Zifu Ji Ning is cultivating both Dire-Ice and Earthfire within his Zifu Dire-Ice: Snowspirit dire-ice (first grade) Earthfire: Goldflame earthfire (first grade) Daos: Lesser Daos * Dao of Rainwater (Mastered) * Dao of the Inferno (Mastered) * Dao of the Gale (Mastered) * Unnamed earth aligned Dao (Mastered) * Unnamed metal aligned Dao (Mastered) * 15 Unnamed water aligned Daos (Mastered) Grand Daos * Dao of the Sword (Mastered) * Dao of the Bow (Grand Dao domain) * Dao of (Qiankun) Space (True Meaning of the Dao) * Dao of the Lotus (True Meaning of the Dao) * Dao of the Waterdrop (Mastered) * Dao of Time Equipment: '''Darknorth Swords' - Mysterious three part sword bought in the West Prefecture city, made from unknown materials but incredibly sharp later used for the Fiendgod Bloodforging technique. Thousand Bull Sword - Top grade Immortal rank sword formerly owned by immortal Juhua. Rahu Bow - a High grade Protocosmic ranked bow, the materials used in its construction came from the demon Rahu. Heavenraker Swords - Nine part top grade immortal ranked flying sword formation, designed to be used for the Heavenraker Sword art, the blades have been infused with the 36-Layered Heavenrake Sword Formation. The Splitters - Top grade Pure Yang artifacts that can merge into the users hand to transform them into furred claws that are able to manifest as various weapons e.g. swords, spears or axes. Nineleaf Snowlotus - A protocosmic lotus treasure, its main use is for binding foes but it can also be used defensively. Ananda World-Swords - Nine top-grade Pure Yang flying swords that have been personally fashioned by Buddha Ananda. ‘Violetdawn Pearl’ - a mottled, violet-colored pearl, it is a Pure Yang treasure used to capture and bewilder foes, it containes a minor world within it that was comparable to Earth. Yin-Yang Duality Thousand Supremes Formation - composed of a thousand top grade Immortal rank flying swords, formed by a set of five hundred extremely Yin-aligned ‘Sole-Ki Frost Swords’ and five hundred extremely Yang-aligned ‘Qiangang Inferno Swords’. Void Boat - Third fastest treasure in the Three-Realms. Category:Characters